


He Was a Sadist and He Was a Masochist and They Were Both Hiding

by PrisonersDilemma



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, BDSM, Bottom Kyle, Dom/sub, Eric Cartman Being Eric Cartman, Eric is actually kinda mellowed, High School, I'm Sorry, M/M, Possessive Eric, Tags Are Hard, anyways oh submissive kyle, dominant af cartman, regular south park weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-22 06:30:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11374512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrisonersDilemma/pseuds/PrisonersDilemma
Summary: Kyle is gay. Cartman is gay. Kyle is a masochist. They're both hiding and they're both denying themselves their desires. Maybe Kyle is just as crazy as Cartman is, maybe he always has been. Maybe they belong together.





	1. Denial

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a shitty writer and I don't edit much, cuz if I did I'd never finish anything but.. yeah I need practice. Thanks for reading.. ^^ tell me what you think :)

It was the first day of tenth grade and Kyle was already ready to kill somebody, specifically the fatass sitting next him. 

“C’mon Kahl stop being such a fucking pussy.”

The redhead groaned and banged his head against the seat in front of him. “Will you shut the fuck up already Cartman? I told you I’m not gonna ask her out okay.” The seat was torn with a yellow foam pooling out but Kyle didn’t care. Cartman’s cousin was coming to visit for the weekend and Cartman couldn’t wait to get rid of her, although Kyle didn’t understand why getting rid of her had to involve him.

“Oh yeah. Sorry Kahl, I forgot you were a fag. I guess I’ll have to tell her you already have a boyfriend..”

“I swear to fucking God Cartman if you call me a fag one more ti-” The bus lurched forwards to a stop as kids rushed off in a stampede to get inside before the bell rang. However, Cartman seemed to be perfectly comfortable in his seat right next to Kyle. “Hey shithead why don’t you let me pass.”

Cartman stood up leaning over Kyle. Hands pressed against the window forcing Kyle to shrivel down into the seat as the brunette leered down at him.“How about I let you pass when you come out and say you’re a fucking fag.”

Kyle blushed, looking down at his feet before he finally gathered up the strength to push Cartman over and crawl over him to the isle. “Just because I won’t go on a date with your fatass cousin doesn’t mean I’m a fag. Find some other way to get rid of her.”

Kyle didn’t notice when Cartman smirked as he ran off the bus. He didn’t notice his ‘friend,’ watching his ass as he ran off the bus. 

They didn’t have first period together thank god, but Kyle couldn’t seem to take his mind off the larger boy. Even if they were considered enemies by almost anybody who knew them, Kyle found himself thinking about Cartman an awful lot, and not always in a murder-y way. Honestly, he had stopped hating the mini-nazi in middle school, but it wasn’t until eighth grade that he realized how much he.. Felt for Cartman. I mean, Kyle wasn’t some kind of dumbass who would fall in love with somebody who shit on their doorstep every day for three years. No, it wasn’t love, but it was.. Something. Kyle had known he was gay since fourth grade, maybe even earlier. As soon as Kyle knew, Eric knew, and he never missed a chance to bring it up. Kyle wouldn’t be surprised if Cartman made up all the shit about some cousin just to rub it in Kyle’s face that he knew his ‘secret’.

But, even as Cartman knew that Kyle was gay, he didn’t really know. Kyle would never admit it, not to him, not as long as Cartman decided to be a dick. Kyle would never give in.. no matter how much he wanted to, and oh boy did he want to. It’s not like it was a secret he was gay. Kyle never cared about that, but he would die before he let himself submit to Eric Fucking Cartman. Never. 

“Kyle?”

“Oh uhm? Yes sir?” Kyle bolted up from his desk in surprise. It was then that he realized he was in class and it was thoughts about Eric Fucking Cartman that had distracted him and gotten him in trouble on the first day of class. Great.

“It’s your turn to introduce yourself to the class.”

“Oh! Right. Well, My name is Kyle Broflovski. I’m 15 turning 16 in May. I live with my mom, dad, and little brother.. That’s about it I guess.”

He tuned out the rest of his classes until lunch time, which he shared with Eric Fucking Cartman. Of course Stan and Kenny would get second lunch together and he would get stuck with the fatass. Sighing, he sat down across from Cartman and got out his lunchbox. “You don’t really have a cousin visiting do you?” Kyle asked, before taking a bite out of his sandwich.

Cartman just grinned. “How’d you guess?”

“Experience.”

“Mhmm..” Cartman took a sip of his milkshake eyeing Kyle suspiciously. “Hey aren’t you hot?”

“Huh?” Kyle looked up at Cartman, startled. 

“Well it’s still basically summer and you’re wearing longsleeves. Is it some fucking Jewish thing?”

Kyle just rolled his eyes. No of course it’s not. “Oh hey did you hear Stan’s mom laid a turkey egg the other day?”

“What the fuck really?”

“Yeah Stan won’t stop complaining about it. Apparently it shits everywhere and his mom is obsessed with it or something.”

It was Cartman’s turn to roll his eyes. “Doesn’t surprise me honestly though, I’m surprised she didn’t have puppies.”

“What, why?” Cartman gave him a pointed look. “Wha- OH!” Kyle had to choke out a laugh. “Hey that’s not funny,” but Eric just smirked at him knowingly. 

He didn’t see Cartman for the rest of the day. When Kyle finally got home from school, he saw a text from Stan.

Stan: Sorry I missed the bus today  
I heard u had 2 sit with Cartman  
Was he a dick?

Kyle: Yeah  
It’s chill tho  
Not ur fault he’s a douchebag

Stan: Why do u even hang out w him anyways

Kyle: idk..  
Why do u hang out w him?

Stan: I don’t really..  
Not as much as u

Kyle: Whatever.  
Only cuz ur busy with Wendy..

Stan: stop being so salty  
Kyle: I’m not salty stan

Stan: suree

Kyle: bye stan

Kyle flopped down on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He would always love Stan and they’d always be best friends, but once he and Wendy had gotten back together over the summer, they hadn’t really gotten to hang out much. In fact, nowadays he saw Cartman more than he saw his so called best friend. Sure, Kenny was around too but he was always dying or having sex or doing some weird new drug and that wasn’t really Kyle’s thing. Butters was around sometimes too but he was closer to Cartman than anybody else. 

Kyle sighed and closed his eyes, remembering how he felt when Cartman leaned over him on the bus. He looked so strong and in control. He had always been domineering and Kyle had always fought back. He’d always thought any excitement he felt from fighting was just adrenaline from the argument. It wasn’t until eighth grade that he realized it was Cartman that did it to him. Nobody else could get him so worked up, and only a small part of it was because of his bigotry. Kyle didn’t like that he was an asshole, no he liked that Cartman was dominant. He was so alpha, it was thrilling. 

Whenever Cartman ordered him around or talked about getting him to beg, Kyle couldn’t help the tingling feeling in his gut telling him that he wanted to obey. He couldn’t help loving the way that Cartman treated him, but Kyle knew that he could let himself submit, not to Cartman, because Cartman didn’t want him. Cartman didn’t really want him to submit. Even if they got along better now, Eric was still a racist asshole who treated him like trash because he was Jewish or because he was a ginger. Eric didn’t want him for a sub, or a boyfriend, or a lover, or even just a friend. 

Eric only ever wanted Kyle to be below him and not because he was Kyle. Not because he liked Kyle or wanted Kyle, but because he was an anti-semitic asshole, and even if Kyle could agree about being below Eric, he would never ever disgrace his heritage or his honor. Cartman would never know. Kyle would suppress his true self and his true desires until the day he died, no matter how much it hurt. He would never give up, no matter how much he wanted to. He wasn’t even gay.


	2. Breakup?

Cartman was pissed. The sun was shining, birds were chirping, it was a beautiful day, and he hated it. It was already Saturday and somehow he hadn't seen Kyle since Monday which would have been impossible unless Kyle was avoiding him. “Fucking Jew..” Cartman murmured to himself as he kicked a tree rather violently. He’d liked the Jew-Rat since as long as he could remember, liked messing with him anyways. There was nothing better than the sight of his little ginger Jew seething beneath him, and yet he hadn't gotten to see that since Monday. It was totally unacceptable.

Finally, after giving the tree one good last kick, Eric Cartman walked to Kyle’s house. If Kyle wasn’t there he’d just have to wait until he was.

Cartman had almost arrived when his phone started buzzing in his pocket. “Fuck.” He stopped where he was and glanced down at his phone before answering. “Hey Heidi.”

“Cartman where are you? I thought we were gonna go bowling and get some lunch..”

“Oh yeah sorry babe. I guess I forgot.”

“Aw that's alright sweetie! Does that mean you’re not coming?”

“Yeah I'm gonna go see Kyle I think he’s been avoiding me.”

“Oh.” Heidi went silent. “That's cool then I guess, but if we’re not bowling does that mean we’re off for tonight too?”

Cartman groaned. “No.. Tonight is fine. Show up at your usual time okay?”

“Okay! Byee”

Cartman sighed and put the phone down. After he'd broken up with Heidi in seventh grade they had stayed friends. She had always been really understanding about everything, but Cartman knew that she could never handle his real self even if they ever evolved from friends with benefits to something more. 

Cartman finally arrived at Kyle’s house. He wasn't stupid enough to use the front door, no Cartman had always liked entering through windows rather than doors. Doors are for losers anyways. When he had finally climbed up to the window, he realized how.. Unprepared he was. Kyle was totally naked, legs spread and moaning with his eyes closed as he jerked himself off. What was even more surprising was the collar around his neck and the the fingers pushing in and out of his asshole. 

“Fuck..” Cartman bent down so he could watch with less of his body being visible from inside of the room. “Who the fuck masturbates in the middle of the day.” He whispered to himself before remembering something Kyle said about his parents taking Ike out somewhere for the day. So nobody was home.. “Huh.” Cartman could feel himself hardening through his jeans as he watched Kyle pleasure himself. Pulling himself out of his jeans, awkward as it was to be masturbating outside somebody’s window, Kyle looked hot as fuck so hey why not?

Finally after a few more minutes, Kyle cried out and Cartman climaxed soon after. When Kyle opened his eyes, Cartman was gone and he was none the wiser.

It was almost 11 PM when Heidi finally arrived at Eric’s house. As always, she let herself in and went to the basement without question where Cartman was waiting for her. 

“Dude you’ll never believe what happened!”

Eric was quick to exclaim. Heidi just smiled. “What happened?”

“Okay so you know I went to Kyle’s house right?”

She frowned a bit. “Right..”

“Well when I got there I climbed up to the window and holy shit he was jacking it. He had a collar on and he was fucking his asshole.”

“That's great sweetie but I have something in the morning so if we’re gonna do this we should..”

“Dude but no really I mean he was all spread out I saw everything I saw fucking everything it was almost as good as the time I saw him suck my balls in Imaginationland”

“Eric are we gonna do this or not? I've known you for a long time and it’s always been fun to hang out with you. You're so nice and you've always laughed at my jokes, but if I'm not giving you what you want..”

“What the fuck are you talking about Heidi? You're the nicest and funniest girl ever why wouldn't I want you?”

“Eric..”

“What.”

“I just get the feeling that when you're around me you're not really.. You anymore? Do you think I haven’t heard the stories? Do you think I don't know how you killed some kids parents and made him eat them? Do you think I haven't heard about all the horrible things you've done? For years I've ignored it because you've always been nice with me and I thought maybe I was I dunno helping you become a better person, but you’re just.. You've always liked Kyle and you've always been well evil. I don't feel comfortable knowing that I'm a part of the reason you don't act like your true self anymore.”

“Who fucking cares? You just said my true self is evil. Why the fuck would you want me to be evil.”

“Because.. You are evil. I want you to be you whether or not I like that you or not, I think you would be happier with Kyle. Kyle knows the real you better than I ever could and you could.. Be happy with him.”

Cartman turned around. “That's not faair. Who the fuck said you got to decide who I’m gonna fuck anyways? I can do whatever the fuck I want. I could kill you right now if I wanted to and nobody would remember you ever even existed.”

Heidi just smiled. “See. That's much better. I'm gonna go okay? You should talk to Kyle.”

“Yeah sure fuck you too.” When Cartman turned around again, Heidi was gone.

Kyle sighed in embarrassment. Honestly who the fuck masturbates in the middle of the day? Picking up the rag from the side of his bed, he heard a thump coming from under his window. Honestly it sounded a lot like Cartman but no.. There's no way. Kyle stretched his muscles before taking off his collar and putting it back under his pillow. Usually he would never wear it when he did.. That, but it was always better when he did. Even if he’d bought it for himself it just made him feel so much calmer to have it on. God knows he was always way too stressed out than was healthy.

Feeling refreshed, Kyle fell asleep and he didn't wake up until midnight when he heard a knock at his window. “Cartman?” Kyle rubbed his eyes. “What time is it?”

The window opened and Eric was sitting next to him by his bed. “It’s midnight.” 

“And why are you in my room at midnight?”

“I got bored.”

“You got bored..” Kyle sat up revealing a thin, lean chest. He didn't notice Cartman’s smile as he eyed the faint outline of muscle. “Bullshit. Why are you really here fatass?”

“Don't call me a fatass, Jew-face.”

“I’ll call you a fatass if I want to. Don't belittle my people.”

“So I can't call you a Jew but you can call me fat.” Suddenly Cartman pushed on Kyle’s shoulder blades forcing him to lie back down on the bed. Slowly he lifted his legs back onto the bed, straddling Kyle without negating the pressure. “I'm not fat.” He grinned and Kyle shuttered. “But you do have a Jew-face.” Cartman sat up, releasing Kyle who was breathing rather heavily, trying not to get hard. “I need to go do something.”

“O-okay?”

“And you’re coming with.” Cartman smiled and got off the bed.

“Like hell I am.” Kyle sat up angrily, glaring at Cartman.

“I didn't say you had a choice dumbass. Get dressed. We’re going.”

“...Fine.”


	3. Master

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll probably write some kinky one shots to go with this but I really wanna write another fic but I can't start something new until I finish what I've started so I kinda rushed this I might come back to it later but.. Idk. I do find it funny though that Kyle is just legit me he's exactly me. I bought myself a collar at an anime convention years ago and well.. He's a stubborn little miserable butthead and ah.. Yeah rip

“What the fuck Cartman?” It was nearly one in the morning and the two teenagers were standing outside a grungy looking bar on the far side of town. “How are we even supposed to get in there? We’re both underage.”

“Chill out Kahl. I've got us covered. I come here a lot. Come on.”

Eric pulled on Kyle’s arm but the ginger refused to move. “Yeah no way fatass.”

Eric just smiled. “Yes way. Don't make me carry you in there cuz I will.”

Kyle scowled. “No I'm not going.” Cartman looked at him for less than a second before picking him up and throwing him over his shoulder. “Hey! What the fuck? Put me down already!”

“I don't think so Kahl. I think you like being held by me.”

“No fucking way fatass. Put me down!”

Cartman ignored him as he walked towards the door, knocking seven times. Slowly, the door opened to reveal.. Butters? “Oh hey fellas! Eric didn't tell me he was bringing you Kyle! Do you want the usual or..”

“We’ll take a private room.”

“Awesome! Okay you can follow me.”

“Thanks Butters.”

Kyle watched, seething as he was carried down a long flight of stairs. Finally they got to an old metal door that Butters shoved open with ease and- “Holy shit..” This was not a bar. Well it was a bar but it was more like a club with men and women alike dressed in very.. Sexual clothes doing very.. Sexual things with each other. 

“Hey! Cartman!” An older looking man walked over to them. “You didn't bring Heidi this time? Nah I dumped her ass. She was always too vanilla for me.”

The stranger laughed. “Ain't that the truth, kinky bastard. Is your new one any better?”

“My name is Kyle.” The Jew glared at him but the man just smiled condescendingly.

“He's feisty huh? If you need any help I'd be glad to teach him some things for you..”

Now it was Cartman’s turn to look annoyed. “Yeah no thanks. I'll do it myself.. Actually if you ever even think about Kyle like that I'll make sure you never get to teach anybody anything ever again. Deal?”

“...” At least the stranger had the decency to look terrified before walking away back to a younger woman tied up in the corner.

Butters glared at Cartman. “That wasn't really nice Eric. It’s no good for business if you scare people like that. He's a regular too..”

“Don't worry about it Butters, if he's a real Dom he’ll understand I was only protecting what's mine.”

“I’m not fucking yours just let me down already!” Kyle yelled and kicked at his captor but Cartman was surprisingly strong.. And fit, not that Kyle would ever admit that. 

After they walked for a while longer, Kyle found himself entering a cushy looking room with a large bed and a wall full of toys. There were ropes hanging from the ceiling, chains on the walls and several suspicious looking machines as well. Finally, Kyle was thrown onto the bed and he realized that Butters had already left. “Why is Butters working somewhere like this anyways?”

Cartman smirked and sat on the bed. “That's the one thing you want to ask?” Kyle glared at him. “Fine fine, if you must know Butters had this.. Boyfriend well he's really more of a sugar daddy and anyways this guy always wants to buy Butters all sorts of things and take care of him it’s really gross honestly, but Butters feels bad and won't let him get him shit so they made a deal where Butters will work here cuz his daddy owns the place and so he can get as many gifts and shit as Charles wants to give him..”

“I didn't know Butters was gay.”

“Everybody knows Butters is gay.”

“Not for sure..”

“Yeah well the same could be said about you.”

“Why did you bring me here?”

Cartman sighed and laid down on top of Kyle. “I saw you today.”

“You.. Oh shit.”

“Nice collar by the way.” Kyle was silent. “So, how would you feel about being my sub?”

“Your.. sub?” Kyle was freaking out now. 

“Yeah. You know what that means don't you?” Cartman stood up and started walking in circles around the room. “I didn't figure it out until today but you want me don't you? You want me to control you, and fight you, and hurt you. You want me to win.”

“N-no I don't.”

“Liar.” Kyle sat on the bed, arms crossed over his chest. “Well I'll make it easy for you then Jew, you're my sub now and you'll do what I say. If you don't you'll be punished. If you do you'll get rewarded. There are only a few rules. One is that you can't be with anybody else and you may not masturbate or touch yourself unless I say that you can. Two is that you may not ignore me. Ever. Three is that you may not lie to me. I will know if you break any of the rules. You may choose a safeword now as well.”

“...Kike.”

“What?”

“That's my safeword. I'd never say it unless I absolutely had to. It’s horrible and makes me uncomfortable and it means I'm uncomfortable.”

Cartman grinned. “Alright then. Now strip for your master.”


End file.
